Manipulation
by QueenMoriarty5
Summary: Dr. Eggman has yet failed to capture one of Sonic's friends, and his inventions are getting worse and worse, until he decides to use his sixteen-year old daughter, Lily, to gain the trust of Sonic and his friends. (SonAmy, OCxOC) for now.


**This story is quite random. I was playing a Sonic Lost World and then I thought of this, so please don't ask :/**

**This is rated T because I might add some slight sexual content, and I might add curse words too, but right now I'm not planning anything just yet. But if you have any suggestions please let me know.**

* * *

><p>I lean against the chairs that I have pulled together at the back of the room. A bowl of chips in my hand as I watch my father stare at the enormous screen in front of him. He sent one of his robots out to kidnap one of his enemy's friends.<p>

As time passes by, I feel boredom begin to play with my mind, and my eyes begin to droop. My head hits against a glass surface, and I immediately rouse from being tedious. My head snaps to the surface I had incidentally hit, and I see a load of little animals stuck in the glass.

"Dad, what are the animals for?" I ask curiously.

He stops punching the keyboard, and spins his chair to face me, with the rim of his round glasses giving me a sly grin. "Lily, these animals are going to power my robots and capture Sonic's little friends."

Yep that's me, Lily Robotnick, well actually, my full name is "Phyllis Ruth Robotnick" but I prefer Lily since I've always thought Phyllis sounded like an elderly woman name.

I have auburn hair that comes a few inches below my shoulders, and light blue eyes that make me appear sad most of the time. I have an average to a slightly skinny body, and I'm tall. I look like my mom except for my auburn hair, which I have inherited from my dad.

The story of my birth was definitely a harsh one. I was basically an experiment to my dad, but I was not made of robotic parts. I am all flesh and bones, a human being. My father pretended to be in love with my mother, and used her to produce me. He wanted to make me into a weapon against Sonic and his friends, but I was too young, and he soon found out it would never work, but sometimes I can see him scheming behind my back, at night when I should be sleeping instead of sneaking around.

Sometimes, I feel bad for my dad. He spends all this time trying to keep this blue hedgehog from foiling his plans which almost all the time revolve around these brightly colored emeralds or as dad calls them "Master Emeralds".

I try to tell him to give it up and just be a normal dad, and have a normal life like most fathers but he ignores me and continues to tinker on his robots.

"And how are you so certain you'll win this time?" I ask, while eating the chips.

"Because Metal Sonic is a great invention!"

I roll my eyes, and place the bowl in the kitchen.

_"Yeah, great invention! Just like the other twenty-times you have used him and is always beaten by Sonic_!" I think the first sentence sarcastically.

But this time, I cannot let it go, he needs to face the truth. I walk back to the room, and slightly pull up one of the chairs I relaxed on earlier.

"You always say you'll win before Sonic comes, but you end up losing, every-single-time!"

I look up at the screen and see it has become static and the harsh sound fills my eardrums with pain, and I cover my ears. "See what I mean!" I motion to the failed mission.

I speed-walk away from the screen, and dad quickly turns it off.

I sigh, "You know, if you really wanted to be successful, you would have one of your little robots or whatever, look similar to Sonic and become friends with them."

An eerie silence has taken it's toll, and I begin to understand what this means.

I slowly turn my body around to see my dad giving me a wide grin, and his hands intertwined with each other.

I feel my stomach twist, and turn at his creepy smile, knowing exactly what he intends to do, I begin to back up with my hands protecting me. "I was only joking."

I'm a bad lier.

He walks towards me with a metal bracelet he picks off the table and his grin has not wavered for a second.

My back hits against the wall, and he catches up to me. He grabs my right wrist and clasps the bracelet on me.

He points at the small screen in the bracelet, "That is the camera, I will be able to see you, but you will not be able to see me." He points at the circular object on the side of the bracelet. "When you twist it, you can turn into a human, or a hedgehog. If your a human and you twist it, you will turn into a hedgehog, if your a hedgehog you'll turn back into a human."

He tells me to twist the object, and I turn into a hedgehog. I lift my arms and observe my fur. I have auburn fur with white tips at the end. Though I don't know why I have white tips. I rush towards the bathroom, and my hands clutch the edges of the sink.

I stare into the mirror, and see I have the same eye-color, and my clothing fits my hedgehog form. I look like a female version of Sonic, but different color fur, eyes, and clothing.

"I can't believe I'm giving in to this," I mutter to myself.

I turn the switch back, and watch as I become myself again, and feel more comfortable. I step towards the doorway, when I see my father is blocking me from any entrance.

I gulp up at him, "Do I have to be a hedgehog the entire time?" I ask, secretly hoping he'll say no.

"No, but you better make up an excuse if you plan on switching back and forth."

I sigh, and nod at him, taking the risk.

"As long as you gain their trust, everything will go as planned." He says, making his way back to the room.

"Alright," I say following him.

"You will not stay the night there, unless they ask you to." He informs me a bunch of rules I begin to drone out of.

Once he finishes, I give him a believable enthusiastic grin. "So when do I get started?"


End file.
